


星期戀人

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千, 星期戀人paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 星期戀人Paro*似乎沒想到他會答應的司笑了出來，也跟著他重複說：「一個星期。」
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 5





	星期戀人

司在午休的時候被隔壁班的女生約到頂樓告白後，千空在放學後一如往常到實驗室做報告，他一邊專心做著實驗，一邊開玩笑跟坐在旁邊的司說：「怎麼看都是跟我交往比較合理。」  
只有他們二個人的實驗室在那句話之後突然安靜了下來，只剩下酒精燈煮沸燒杯裡的水聲，其實這樣的場景和平常沒什麼不同，他們總是這樣，千空做著實驗，司在旁邊做自己的事情，可是今天不一樣，因為司在千空說完後沒多久就開口：「嗯，那我們交往吧。」  
突如其來的回覆讓千空拿著試劑的手抖了一下，還好他立刻穩住自己的手，才沒有把過量的試劑滴進燒杯裡頭，他知道司從來不開玩笑，對方說出口的每一句話都是真的，而且他自己也說了，選擇他才是合理的——畢竟比起那個女生，他們認識彼此的時間也更長。  
「好，那就試試看。」滴入足夠的試劑後，千空放下手中的針筒，他望著司說，「就一個星期。」  
似乎沒想到他會答應的司笑了出來，也跟著他重複說：「一個星期。」

*

結束的最後一天。

千空在學校的天文教室裡用望遠鏡看著天空，教室裡的沒有開燈，只有微弱的月光照著，司不發一語地和對方坐在窗邊，等待著午夜後百年難得一見的獅子座流星雨。  
千空的手指細微地調整著天文望遠鏡的角度，安靜地彷彿能夠聽見彼此的呼吸，但司一點也不覺得無聊，好像他一直等待的就是這一刻。  
「準備了。」千空的目光從天文望遠鏡上離開，朝著司看了一眼後露出笑容，又轉向窗外，「五、四、三⋯⋯」  
司聽著對方的倒數，直到深墨色的天空被劃過的流星軌跡點亮，在大氣層燃燒的隕石留下長長的尾巴，佈滿天際的流星也沒能讓司的眼神從千空的身上移開。  
他突然不想結束了，一個星期，七天，一百六十八小時，一萬零八十分鐘，太短了，司甚至還沒想好，還要多遠，才能擁有這個人。  
咫尺遠近，他們就像水星和太陽，最靠近彼此卻也無法更接近，司側過身體，右手壓上桌面，在與千空剩下十五公分的距離時停下，餘光看見他的千空也轉過頭望著司，這一次，他是真的聽見了對方的呼吸。  
「你有對流星許願嗎？」他毫無科學根據的提問讓千空噗哧的笑了出來，不斷想忍住笑意但屢屢失敗的對方抖著肩膀回答：「司相信這個嗎？」  
「嗯。」司點點頭，千空朝著他揮了揮手像是要否認，但嘴角卻依然上揚著，「我不是笑你，只是⋯⋯你許了什麼願？」  
他伸手扣住對方的後頸，在瞬間將兩人的距離歸零，獅子座流行雨還沒停止，司在吻上千空時才在心底許下願望——再也不讓千空離開他的身邊。

**Author's Note:**

> 水星是太陽系裡最靠近太陽的行星，他們無法再更接近彼此，卻永遠相伴而行。


End file.
